Meet Cedrella Olivander
by Lunadream
Summary: Meet Cedrella Ollivander, only daughter of Garrick Ollivander. She doesn't want to make wands. She works part-time at Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. She lives in the Leaky Cauldron, and takes shifts there if she's not busy. With pale blonde overly wavy hair, sharp -but kind- grey eyes, full dark pink lips, and curves to die for, she's been called gorgeous more than once. Follow her life.
1. Chapter 1

Meet Cedrella Ollivander, only daughter of Garrick Ollivander. She is extremely poor, using her money to pay for bills and food, and she doesn't accept any money from her father. She works part-time at Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. She lives in a room that she bought in the Leaky Cauldron, near the bottom, and will occasionally take bartender or waitress shifts if she's not busy. With pale blonde overly wavy hair, sharp -but kind- grey eyes, full dark pink lips, and curves to die for, she's been called gorgeous more than once. She has a dream of owning a sweet shop right on Diagon Alley – or maybe in Hogsmeade. When she was 11, she was sorted into Ravenclaw, and graduated two years ago, so now she's twenty. Follow Cedrella's boring life, with the odd twist and turn in it.

**Set in Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone.**

Stretching my arms out and yawning, I splayed my fingers out towards my vanity table.

"Accio wand…" My voice trailed out as a yawn fought its way up my throat, and my hand gripped the mahogany stick that I called my wand. Looking at my alarm clock, I uttered a small gasp before flinging the fluoro green Sugarplum's dress uniform on, grabbing the white outlined with lace apron, and tying it on hurriedly as I ran out of my room and down the stairs, before flattening and brushing my long blonde extremely curly hair with a quick spell, and stopping at the bottom of the stairs. I took a deep breath and stepped out into the main room of the Leaky Cauldron, throwing a smile at a couple of the regular customers. I soon realised that it was silent in the normally loud and busy room, and I glanced to the bar, where Hagrid was standing there with a small scrawny boy with black hair and glasses.

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid's loud voice boomed out across the dingy pub. My eyes widened. Is that? Could it really be? Harry Potter?

Oh well, I thought to myself, shaking my head, I'll most likely see him in Sugarplum's.

"Oh sh—!" My cuss was drowned out by the scraping of stools and running of feet, as I pushed through the crowd and over to the back room. I felt piercing eyes on me, but I shook it off as I shut the door behind me.

"Three up, two across." I rattled the pattern as I followed the instructions with my wand, and when I glanced behind me as the archway closed, I saw the friendly half-giant and Harry step through the small back door.

Running down the cobblestone road, weaving through the tight crowd of people, I pushed through the old door and listened as the old bell signalled my arrival at Sugarplum. I welcomed the customers lingering around the candy, told a few of them the prices, ("Pumpkin Pasties are 8 sickles a box, ma'am, and there are 4 in a box!") before finally making my way to behind the register, and sighing in relief.

"Cedrella Ariana Ollivander! You are 30 minutes late, miss!" I heard the teasing voice of a young male behind me. I whirled around, a mock-frown in place.

"Do NOT call me that! Ella is fine, Jason! Now get back to work, mister, before Mr Sugarplum comes out." I threw him a wide grin, before turning to the front. There stood a young girl, 11 I presume, looking at me with wide, scared eyes, and overly bushy brown hair. My normally sharp grey eyes softened, and I smiled softly at her.

"Welcome to Sugarplum's Sweet Shop, how may I be of assistance?" I asked. She winced slightly.

"I'm a m-muggleborn, and I d-don't know the p-prices of the lollies." She mumbled under her breath, but with my sharpened hearing I caught on and smiled wider at her.

"Jason! Take over the register, I'm helping this young witch find some lollies!" I called over to Jason, who gave me a thumbs up. I turned to the young girl. "Are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Y-yeah. What's your name?" I noticed her nervousness slip away slowly and I let out a full sized grin.

"I'm Cedrella, but please call me Ella! What's yours?" I asked, winking playfully, leading her to the most popular sweets. She smiled back.

"Hermione Granger. How many types of chocolate do you have?" She asked eagerly, rushing over to the chocolate section, I jogged after her.

"Well, we have… hm, Milk, Dark, White, Hazelnut, Walnut, Almond, and chocolate with Bertie Bott's All-Flavour Beans in it! A Galleon a pound. Or you could get Chocolate Frogs, which cost 5 sickles each, or there is chocolate truffles - White Almond, and Dark Chocolate – which are 7 sickles per box, or there are Chocoballs – pure chocolate – one for a sickle, Galleon per pound. Or there is milk and dark chocolate fudge, one galleon a pound!" I finally took a breath after rattling it off, and turned to look at Hermione. She looked like she was in heaven.

"I think I'd like – wait let me look at how much money I have left – yes, I'd like a pound of milk chocolate, a pound of white chocolate, 3 chocolate frogs, and a pound of milk chocolate fudge please!" She grabbed the three chocolate frogs, while I grabbed the fudge bag, and the chocolate bags. I flicked my wand and the necessary amount of chocolate and fudge soared out of the big block and into the bags I had readied. Hermione looked amazed.

"How did you do that?!" She said excitedly.

"With magic, Hermione." I winked at her, and pounded the numbers into the rickety cash register.

"That'll be three Galleons, and 15 Sickles please!" I said cheerfully, and she tipped the money on the counter, pushing 3 gold coins and a small pile of silver coins over to me. I quickly counted the coins, and nodding at Hermione, dropped them into the register.

"Nice to meet you Hermione, write to me sometime if you get the chance?" I asked, and when she grinned and nodded, I continued with the usual: "Thanks for buying, come again soon!" As she walked out of the store, Jason tapped my shoulder.

"We've run out of Jelly Slugs, could ya go get them from out the back, please?" He asked.

"No, suck it up." With one final shake of the head, I turned to the next in line.

"Ah, 2 boxes of Pumpkin Pasties, nice choice. You fond of them? I can tell you, I am too! That'll be 16 sickles, thanks. Thanks for buying, come again soon..."

After a long day constantly keeping a smile on my face when all I wanted to do was collapse on my bed, it was finally time for the shop to close.

"Jason, the shop's closed, let's get Mr Sugarplum for our pay." I called out to Jason who was locking the storeroom door.

"Yeah, okay." Was the answer I received as we trudged up the back stairs to where Mr Sugarplum normally stayed during the day. Poking my head around the corner, I found the lovely Mrs Sugarplum bustling around, pouring Mr Sugarplum a cup of tea. And behind her, sat Mr Sugarplum, with the biggest smile on his face, and his eyes twinkling. Added with his bright red cheeks, I suspected he was in a good mood. I was right.

"Evening Mr Sugarplum, the shop's closed. We would like our pay please!" I said cheerfully, really wanting to collapse. Mr Sugarplum beamed at us and beckoned us closer to his desk.

"Of course! Of course! Here it is!" He cried, shoving a bag of coins into each of our hands. Upon inspection, I found 2 Galleons, 30 Sickles, and 15 Knuts, the usual pay. I smiled thankfully at the pair of jolly adults.

"Ah, thanks sir!" I grinned at him. "I was running low on money." Mr Sugarplum's face fell at my comment, and I gave a side glance to Jason. Oh no…

"See, honey! We don't pay our employee's enough money!" Mr Sugarplum cried out to his wife, who looked understanding.

"I'm so sorry dear about him, here, have some more…" Mrs Sugarplum rummaged through her apron pockets and handing me the Galleon that had been in there.

"Oh my! You didn't have to do that, I-I have enough! It's just I'm a bit reckless with my money, you pay me fine, really!" I stuttered, but Mr Sugarplum wouldn't have it. Mrs Sugarplum smiled softly at me.

"Off you go dearies, Jason do you want extra?" She asked Jason with a knowing smile. Jason shook his head and with a soft "No, ma'am." Jason stayed back a couple of seconds as Mrs Sugarplum talked to him quietly, while I walked back down the stairs from which we came.

"Well, then." Jason said, his eyes slightly wide, when he came down.

"Yeah. I know. It's only 4 in the afternoon, I'm going to Gringotts and maybe I might buy an owl, and maybe some quills. You going home?" I told him. He nodded.

"Yeah, but Mrs Sugarplum said we could grab a couple of lollies if we liked." Jason smirked as my face lit up.

"Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

I fist-pumped the air. I rushed over to the displays of candy, and took a packet of Giant Gumballs, and a couple of chocolate frogs. I went over to the fudge and took 2 chocolate dragon fudges, before throwing a loud goodbye to Jason and, picking up my elephant backpack from behind the register. Exiting the shop, and stepping into the still crowded street, I took a deep breath, popping the sweets into my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, but only after pulling out my purse. I walked through the slightly thinning crowds towards the big white magical building, Gringotts.

On the way there, I found a roasted almonds stall, and I stopped and watched the plump lady roast them.

"Would you like some, dear?" The lady looked up and smiled at me. I tilted my head as my stomach rumbled slightly.

"Mm. How much are they?" I asked curiously, letting the smell waft up my face.

"5 Knuts for 10." She replied, going back to roasting them.

"Here, I'll be back in 5 minutes, will they be ready then?" I handed the woman 5 Knuts, whose face lit up.

"Of course! Thank you lady!" She exclaimed, as I walked quickly inside of Gringotts. After the horrible train ride, and the opening of my vault, I accioed some sickles, leaving the couple of galleons and the knuts alone. After I clicked my purse shut and clambered back into the cart, and the trip back, I wobbled slightly as I walked outside, and gasped as fresh air filled my lungs. The plump lady at the almond stand nodded knowingly.

"They make you feel sick too?" She asked, as she folded the bag of warm, roasted almonds and handed it to me.

"Yeah." I managed to utter.

"Hm, well enjoy the almonds, and the rest of your day then!" She said cheerfully as I walked away, pulling an almond out of the brown bag and munching on it thoughtfully.

I walked to a shop which had faded letters spelling Eeylops Owl Emporium in gold lettering and had owl cages hanging from the outside. As I got closer, I heard the owls' screeches fill the air, and I grinned. Walking inside, I found multitudes of Brown Owls, Barn Owls, Screeching Owls, Snowy Owls, and Tawny Owls flying everywhere. There were small kittens on the bench around the register as well. Black, Ginger, Siamese, Brown, Spotty, Tabby, White, and even a dark blue kitten mewled at me, licking their paws. My grin grew wider as I stepped up to the register. The balding old man grinned.

"'Ere for an owl?" He asked as I looked at the rather large bright red sign behind him.

"Buy an owl, and get a kitten free?" I questioned the man, curiosity sparking in my eyes, a large grin fell onto my face.

The man's eyes twinkled merrily, much like Dumbledore's. "Yep! 'Cept not the Screeching Owl, an' ya can't choose a Siamese kitten."

"Okay!"

"We got these kittens dropped off from the Menagerie, said they don't wan' 'em! Just choose ya owl, then a kitten, an' off ya go!" I grinned at the man, and wandered around the shop.

Looking around, I watched a small and excitable black owl with green eyes that seemed too big for its head, flittering around the shop and when it spotted me, it squeaked and made a beeline straight for my shoulder. Only, it flew straight into my forehead.

"Oof! You pack a punch, don't you sweetie?" I cooed as I held the little feathery ball. It squeaked at me again and settled down into my cupped hand. Walking back to the register, I saw the man perk up.

"Ya wan' 'er? She's a new one, 'bout a week old she is. An' a kitten?" He questioned. I nodded eagerly and he led me over to the cage of meowing kittens.

Looking at each one, I finally chose the one that was trying to get my attention the most; the blue kitten.

It was Egyptian blue in colour, while its front right paw had a white sock. The tip of its ears, and its tail were also white, and it had big, electric blue eyes. Overall, it was a magical kitten.

"How much for the owl, sir?" I questioned, holding the kitten in the crook of my empty arm. It meowed softly once as agreement to being bought, and settled down. I placed the owl on my shoulder, its small claws gripping tightly as it squawked excitably.

"Owl's 10 Galleons, miss, the cages come free as well! The owl pellets, and owl treats are 5 Knuts each, and you'll have to go to Magical Menagerie for the cat food. So that comes to 10 Galleons, and 10 Knuts please, miss!" I handed him the money, and I set the cages and food on the table, so I could put my new pets in their cage. Placing the sleeping kitten inside the cage was no problem and I slid the mini-bolt in place. Getting my owl in her cage was a difficult task.

After a good 3 minutes, she was effectively locked in, and I picked up the food and chucked it in my backpack, picked up the cages, and walked outside, calling a thanks back to the shopkeeper.

After buying a new pack of parchment and quills, I jogged back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Tom!" I called out to the cheerful man, my hair flying as I leapt up the stairs, 2 at a time. When I reached my room, I dropped my stuff onto my vanity table and sat on the chair that came with it.

"I'll name you Ibid, that owl off Hercules, okay?" I cooed to my little owl, who hooted loudly.

My kitten meowed loudly, and I looked to it. "Dinah, Alice's cat in Alice of Wonderland, yeah?" I swear my kitten just smiled. Oh well.

I threw my uniform off, pulled on some jeans, a blue t shirt, and a billowy black blouse, before chirping a goodbye to my new pets and walking downstairs.

"Hey Tom, do you need me to waitress?"

The next morning I woke up lying on my bed, still in the clothes I wore last night. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, before making my way downstairs. I sat on a barstool and Tom came over.

"Hey Ella, good sleep?" The aging man asked me, leaning on the bar. I yawned.

"Urgh. Late night, Ibid kept squawking at me." I groaned, laying my head down on the bench. "Double-shot flat white please… with a dash of Firewhiskey as well."

"Comin' right up, love." Tom moved away to make my drink and before I knew it, a large steaming coffee was sat in front of my face. I lifted my head up and wrapped my fingers around the tall plastic cup and took a large sip, smiling gratefully as Tom went to serve other customers. Dropping the 4 sickles, I stood up – still clutching my coffee – and walked outside to Muggle London. No one looked surprised to see me appear out of nowhere, as the sidewalk was bustling with people chatting, holding shopping bags, and walking. I crossed the road and walked into the heart of the city, sipping my coffee as I walked. The faint Firewhiskey taste warmed me up more than a normal coffee could, and in that moment I loved the magical world more than ever. The cold breeze ruffled through my thin blouse, making goosebumps erupt up my arms and I shivered. I turned back the way I came, crossing over the road through the oncoming traffic, and after making sure no one was looking, I slipped back inside the Leaky Cauldron, welcoming the heat that poured over me.

"Is it cold outside, Ella?" Tom asked. I smiled.

"Yep! Thanks for the coffee, Tom." Tom shook his head fondly as I made my way upstairs, loosely holding the empty cup in my hand. When I got in my room, I walked over to my vanity table and opened the cage door for Dinah, and she jumped off the table and onto my bed before settling down. I moved the empty cat cage off the table onto the floor, and I pushed the owl cage – with Ibid in it – to the end of my table. I pulled out an envelope, a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink, and started writing.

To Hermione Granger

I wrote on the envelope, and paused. I didn't know her address. Oh well, magical owls are smart… ish. I thought as I glanced over at my excited owl. I pulled out my parchment and started writing.

Hey Hermione!

Its Ella here, remember me? From Sugarplum's sweet shop? Oh well, I remember you!

Just wanted to see how you were going, and to ask how your parents are feeling with a witch in the family! I don't personally know how hard it is, but I can imagine how strange it would be. Tell them to send a letter back as well if they want to talk about magic to understand it better! I'll send you an owl again on your first night at Hogwarts, okay?

If you have any treat like things for dogs/cats, than just give one to Ibid (my owl) and tell her to wait while you reply or something. She's a bit excitable, it's her first trip! :D

Hope you are having fun,

Ella Ollivander xx

I put the parchment in the envelope, and tied it to Ibid's leg.

"Take it to Hermione Granger, okay? I don't know where she lives, so I'm hoping you can find her. Off you go, bub." I opened the window, and Ibid hooted excitedly and flew out of the open window, her body bobbing until it flew out of sight. I smiled, I hoped that Ibid found her way.


End file.
